Kyo's Sister
by Joyful902006
Summary: Kyo has a Sister that lives in America. And now shes comeing to live with Kyo and everybdoy. Sallys differnet then everyone, she dosent change into an animal when shes hugged by a boy but none of the Other zodic change when they hug her. Its not complete
1. Package

**OK everybody im going to change this around. a bit so it could be a little like a book so let me know what you think. and if I should change the whole story like this. **

**Package**  
Tohru just got done fixing dinner and now setting the table. After she was sure that every thing was on the table did tohru call every body down for bearkfest. After Yuki and Sihgure thanked tohru for making dinner and began to eat did tohru realize that kyo havent yet came too the talbe. Kyo may be late some times but hes always was at the table by the time they all be gan to eat. Since Tohru didnt know where kyo was she asked YUki and Shigure where Kyo could be.

"Don't you remember the stupid cat said he'll be late coming from Shihans Dojo." said Yuki after he got done refilling his plate.

"OH, I hope he doesn't come to---." Said Tohru when someone was knocken at the door.  
After tohru put down her Sliverware she went to go answer the door, along with Yuki, because he was curieus about someone being at the door around dinner time.

**AT THE DOOR****  
**  
When tohru answer the door she saw that there was an Delivery Boy at the door. When tohru opened the door all the way to show Yuki and Shigure behind her (she dosent realize that thier behind her.) The Deliver boy Takes off his hat and says"Hello, Im from Patalsca's deliver service is there Aa Kyo Sohma around?" When tohru was sure that the Delivery boy was done she was about to say that Kyo wasnt in right now when Kyo inturruped her.

"Hey! Who the Hell are you? And your In my way!"-Kyo yells angerily he had a bad day at the Dojo and wanted someone to take it out on besides Tohru and the delivery guy was a good Idea. When Kyo was done yelling The delvier boy said very clamly like he wasnt effective be him and asked Kyo to sign here. When Kyo made no move to sign the delivery boy said. "Sir there is a package from Amer-" the deliver boy didnt get to finsih because Kyo graped the pad and pen said the paper and asked for the package.

When the delivery boy put the package in the hallway. He bended everyone a good night and left.

**Okey everybody this may be the new way I write the stroy if you tell me I should. even if you donrt I'll still just probbly change everything.**


	2. Kyos Sister

**I'm redoing this chapter and the ones after up to 18 so they'll be more like a chapter, then a script. So on to thew new Chapter 2.**

**Kyo's Sister**

Everyone looked at the box in confession wondering what was inside it and why would someone send Kyo a box of stuff who lives in America. When Kyo got the box in the dinning room Shigure said annoyingly to Kyo. "So, Kyo what's in the box? Hmm? Hmm?"

Yuki was also curious he had an idea but he wanted to be sure so he said. "Yeah, Stupid Cat what's in the Box? And Who and Why would you get something from America?" Kyo Still hadn't open the box so Shigure Started hopping around Kyo saying. "Yes! Kyo what's in the box? Open it! Open it! Also, whose it from?" Since Shigure wouldn't stop dancing around Kyo, Kyo decided to punch Shigure to make him stop. Before Kyo did or say anything Tohru also asked what's in the box?

Kyo looked at the box for a minute and saw the return address so he said "it's from my Sister. Since it's big its most likely for everyone. Hey, Shigure was Sally at the New Years Banquet?" Kyo said as an after thought. Shigure thought for a moment trying to remember if he got any fan mail from Sallys friends he didn't so he Said "No, Sadly."

"Tohru had no Idea who they were talking about then it finally Tohru said. "You have a sister, Kyo? But didn't Ayame0san say you were a only child?"

"Yeah while sometimes people forget about Sally until the New Years or when someone brings her up." Kyo said while looking to see if he could easily rep the boxes, but Kyo notice that Sally had Wrote something next to the tape so got up to had to the Kitchen when Shigure yelled "OPEN IT UP KYO!!! I want to see what Sally sent me.!" Shigure said excitedly.

"Hold on let me go get a knife." Kyo yelled as he finished heading towards the Kitchen to get a Knife. When Kyo got into the Kitchen he started to talk to him- self. "Goaaaaaaaaad!(sorry if I evaded anyone.-J)How could she have sent it here! She didn't even tell me!"-Kyo said while looking for a knife.

**In The Dinning room**

In the Dinning room Tohru Asked who Sally was. Yuki quikly finished what he was eating and told Tohru "Sally is the name of Kyo's sister."

Kyo was coming into the room when he heard Yuki answer Tohru question "More like a nickname. Her full name is Sallyista Sohma."-Kyo while heading to the box with the knife.

"Oh, But you should never ever call her by her full name as a joke. She tends to think she's either in trouble or Akito is behind or in front of her. And if you do call her by her full name I suggest that you RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"-Shigure while shaking remembering the last time he called her Sallyista, she would have killed him if Shihan wasn't there to save his but.

"Sally doesn't like being called either Sallyista or Sal."-Kyo said while cutting the box open.

"How Come"-Tohru asked while finishing her dinner.

"Being Called Sal?" Kyo asked Tohru. Tohru nodes her head and waits for Kyo to explain why. "While Our mom always called her Sal. So when some one calls her that she thinks about mom. But you might be able to get away with calling her Sal. If I recall her friends have taking to calling her Sal or sally."-Kyo Cutting the tape that was holding the boxes lids together. Kyo finally got the box open on top of everything was a gift to Shigure so Kyo takes it out and hands Shigure a bunch of envelopes tied together along with a box. "Here, Shigure.' Kyo said to Shigure while handing it to him. When Shigure saw what the first envelope said then started to sing "fan-mail-fan-mail, oh even New books!" Shigure said after opening the box he got from sally. After Shigure reads the title of the books. Shigure sits back to start to read his fan-mail.

Kyo continues to look in the Boxes and comes up with stuff for Yuki. Since Kyo doesn't want to risk throwing Yuki's stuff He says "Here, Rat boy for you." After handing Yuki hes stuff Kyo looks back in the boxes and see that Tohru has also gotten a gift. "Hey, that's cool, Sally even sent something for you, Tohru." Kyo said while taking out Tohru's things.

"But, why? I don't even know her?" exclaimed Tohru while shaking her head back and forth towards the gift

"You may not know her, but she knows you. When I or Shishou talk to her, we sometimes, we talk about you." Kyo said hurriedly while shaving Tohru's gift in her hands.

Yuki looks Kyo in the eyes and says "So let me guess you were late today because you were talking to Sally?" Yuki said guessing.

"Yeah that's the reason." Kyo said while trying to see what else is in the box. Shigure could tell that Tohru wasn't going to open the Box so Shigure says "Come on, Tohru, open it I want to know what you got" Shigure said pleading.

"Yes do open it Tohru, most likely the gifts going to be whatever Kyo and Shihan told Sally about you. Look here Sally sent me a gardeners book and some seeds." Yuki said while showing Tohru his giftes.

"And she knows I'll love to hear what her friends, think of my books so she sends me fan letters from her friends and some books she thinks I'll like." Shigure says while looking up quikly from one of the fan mail.

"Go ahead and open it Tohru, Besides you might hurt Sallys feelings if you don't. Besides you might even like it." Kyo said sadly trying to guilt Tohru into opening the present.

**Hope you guys like the improved one better. Sorry I haven't up loaded any new Chaps I have a writers block, I think it has something to do with Health class. BORING!! Stupid week and 2 days to work on project.**


	3. Tohru's Gift

**Ok I want to thank ****Crazygurl, Ilovekyou543 and Cows-roc-my-world, for their reviews. So, here's the next Chapter. Also for telling me that's its good and that I sould put the next Chapter up. That made me really happy!**

**P.S.-Only 2-3 months till Fruits Basket 13 comes Out, BOOOO!**

** Tohru's Gifted **

"Ok"-Tohru

**Opens present**

"It's a recipe book of America foods and some written recipes."-Tohru

"Hey! Therese a letter here to for you Tohru. Its from Sally."-Kyo

"What's it say?"-Shigure

"I don't know."-Tohru

"While read it."-Shigure

**Tohru reads the letter, here's what it say. **

**_Dear Tohru,_**

_** Hi, My name is Sally. I know pretty much all about you, from Kyo and Shishou. So I decided to send you a gift I hope you'll like the recipes. So is it true that Kyo and Yuki aren't fighting every day? Kyo and Shishou told me. While actually I asked them both, then asked Shishou what changed to make that happen. And he told me that it was because you were there. After I found that out I called again to talk to Kyo, and asked who you are. After that I found out that you do all the house chores for your stay. You want to know something, Shigure is sacred of me, so if I visit most likely he'll be cleaning**. _(While that's true if I know Sally will get pissed at me Ill do anything to keep her form gettingmad she kind of reminds you of Akito when she's Mad.-Shigure)**_ So if it isn't to much tourble could you write back. Kyo has my Adderss so ask him for it._**

**_ Your new Friend,_**

**_ Sally_**

**_P.S. The written out recipes are some of Kyo's favorite foods. Good luck cooking them. Need help just have Kyo help you he should know how to make them._**

****

"Hey Kyo what else is in the box?"-Yuki

"Hmm let me see.Kyo looks inside the boxesumm A letter and Some fabric samples for Ayame. Also a present for Momiji, Haru, Kisa, Ritsa, Rin, Hiro, Hatori, Kagura, Kureno and Akito. Goodness dose see really think I'm Going to give everyone their present?"-Kyo

**Ok I know its short but if I contined it wouldn't fit with the Chapters title. So review and if I have Reviews the next time I check my inbox I'll put the next Chapter up. And Yes Cows-roc-my-world you were the last review I needed.**


	4. Kyo's Gift

**Ok As I promised here's the next Chapter. Thanks to Ilovekyou543, Jayd Hood, and****Purinsesu Mu-n** **for your reviews. Alright, here's, were info of sally comes in. I think. It may be the 4th or 5th chapter. If not this one.**

**Also still 2 months to go for FB 13. WAAAAAaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

**

**What Kyo got**

**Ring-Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring**

"Huh what's that sound?"-Yuki

"I don't know, but it sounds like Sally got fed up with hoping I'm at Shishou's and sent me a phone." Kyo gets up and starts looking in the box to see were he's stuff is _Great I really don't wont to listen to Shigure complain about having less them me."-_Kyo

**(A/N the words in Italic is what Kyo is thinking.)**

Kyo found his stuff after dumping out all the confatyed out of the box, and Tohru freaks out cause of the mess it made

"Hey! No fair you got more then me?"-Shigure

"OH, Shut up! Some of the presents are from Sally's friends."-Kyo open his box and sees what was making the ringing sound

"Ok finely found the source of the ringing sound."-Kyo

beep

"Hello?"-Kyo

"You have one new message, to hear this message push 2. Or if you want to easers the message push 7."-Phone

pushes 2

"Kyo! You will give everyone their gifts to them even if you have to give them to Shigure to get to that person! By the way Love Ya and can't wait for me to visit you and everybody! Oh yeah I still have Spotty, Ha, Ha!"-Sally

**(A/N words that are underlined mean that Their speaking English. -HL)**

"God! That horse is going to kill her!"-Kyo yells angrily.

"Horse?"-Yuki and Tohru

"Huh? Oh she has a horse named Spotty and it pretty much Bucks at everything and if she isn't prepared for the buck she goes flying and almost every time that has happen she has hit her head on a jumping pole or the fence."-Kyo said while thinking over to call their Grandpa and see if he can convene their grandpa to get read of that horse.

**(A/N The meaning in "Thier Grandpa" means Kyos and Sallys grandpa)**

"Hey, Tohru do you want some help with the dishes?"-Yuki

"No thanks I got it."-Tohru

**(A/N they were eating dinner while Kyo opened the box.)**

"Hey Shigure can you give everyone's presents to them? I can give Momiji and Harus theirs, buts that it. Oh and have them write a letter saying they got it I don't want Sally having a fit and treating to kill me nexts time she sees me."-Kyo

"Yeah, Yeah"-Shigure reading his fan mail

"Why would they need to write a letter?"-Tohru

"So that see knows they got it and if they like what they got"-Kyo

"Oh"-Tohru

"Hey Kyo what else did you get besides the Cell Phone?"-Yuki

"Lets, see, Some photos form Crystal, Kyo found a note It says here that a lot of them are from when I was last there, and a couple are from this year and last. Also some letters from Carlos and Buddy. Also a home movie made by Buddy. And from Sally a few manga books, a letter and a book on anger management.Kyo laughs sarcasetitly Very funny Sally."-Kyo

"Hey, Kyo whose Crystal, Carlos, and Buddy?"-Yuki

"Their Sally's friend. They pretty much have been her friends since she moved down to America. Oh wait I forgot Carlos has been her friend since she moved there, if it hadn't been for Carlos, Sally wouldn't have meant, Crystal and Buddy."-Kyo

"Hey, Kyo what's the video about?"-Tohru

"Umm, probably about what's been going on since I left. For a Christmas present buddy goes through all his types and what he as recorded of that person for that year and gives it to them as a Christmas Present. So pretty much this about what Sally has been doing Since I was gone."-Kyo

"Hey, Kyo are you going to watch it soon if so I can watch to?"-Tohru

"Yeah Kyo put the movie in now. So all of us can watch it and Let Tohru know a little about Sally."-Shigure

"Alright I'll out it in now."-Kyo

Puts the movie in and pushes play

* * *

**You must hate me right now! Ha Ha. While if you review and I see it when I'm checking My e-mail I'll put it up but there has to be at least4 reviews when I check my inbox. Ok? Until next Chap. Bye bye Oh sorry about it being short cant seem to write more then 2pgs. from the Mirocoft word. Hey if you have any ideas for the movie let me Know sofar I came up w/ her loveing Martical arts, Gymnastits, bellay, Horesback riding, and Softball. If you have any more Ideas that she could do let me know. also if I spellet any of this wrong.  
**


	5. Movie from Buddy

**OK, I know it was a really long time since I put up Chapter 4. I was waiting for at least 3 reviews for Chapter 4. But since I got 4. Reviews Ya!Here's a thanks to baconmaster655, Purinsesu Mu-n, Cows-roc-my-world, and crazygurl. And YES! Travis I did use self-check. Besides you know I can't spell! Ok If you read the last chap you would know that this is about the movie Kyo got from Buddy.**

**P.S. 2months and18 days till April, which is when FB #13 comes out! I got to read a preview of FB form the tokyopop Manga Magizine. So thats going to hold me off for a while.

* * *

**

**Movie form Buddy**

"Hey Kyo who you been? Good I hope. So hopefully you're not worrying about sally. She's in good hands. So here are a few things that have been happening with Sally." -Buddy

"Who's that?" –Tohru

OH that's buddy he loves recording everything and body. Sally says that Buddy might go in a coma or kill her if she ever broke his Video recorder or if he couldn't use it for a month he'll go in a coma."-Kyo

"Hi everybody! Who's every watching this, I'm inside Sally's house and don't flip a lid I had Sally's grandpas permission to come inside and he said yes, so don't go killing me or calling me and threatening to kill me. That means you Kyo! Ok know lets go see if sally's awake."-Buddy

starts walking up the stairs turns rights and sees Sally rubbing her eyes like a little kid that was forced to get up and go to school

'AHHHH! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?' –Sally ("She's normally an early bird but I guess she was forced to get up after only a little bit of sleep."-Kyo)

"Hey don't yell at me it's not my fault!"-Buddy

"WHAT BEING IN MY HOUSE!"-Sally

'No, waking you up."-Buddy _I wonder_ _how much sleep she had?_** (A/N he's to scare to ask her)**

"Bud, who let you inside?"-Sally calming down a bit but if something gets her anger she'll blow up again.asked while heading to the Bathroom

"You're Grandpa."-Buddy

"Oh, man why! Did he have to wake me up and it better not have be because of you!"-Sally gives Bud an evil look.

"No way, I thought you'll be up by now so I came over."-Buddy says as Sally starts the shower and threatens Buddy to move or she'll spray his camera.

Sally heads to her room to get ready for a shower

"Oh, by the way your Grandpa said, The Answer is still the same No."-Buddy

"WHAT!GOD!(A/N sorry if I hurt your feelings) just because Uncle David is coming for a year I can't go visit Kyo!"-Sally Goes to her room and slaps the door shut.

Buddy start to open the door but-

"YOU OPEN THAT DOOR!YOU'RE DEAD!"-Sally

"Ok, Hey why are you mad?"-Buddy _"hope she doesn't think I might her being mad about not going to Japan."_

"I'm mad because I didn't get enough sleep. I only got like 1 hour of sleep."-Sally

Sally comes out 2 minutes later in a towel only, Along with the clothes she going to wear for that day.

"Whees-whoo! Boy Sally sure has gotten prettier!"(Never guess who made that remark)

**POW STOP LOOKING AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT! YOU PERVERT!"-**Kyo

"I'm going to take a shower and hope it wakes me up, so can you let Joyful in?"-Sally

"Sure"-Buddy goes downstairs and hears a scream that sounded like Collld.

**Outside in the background.**

Woof-woof!

"Hey girl you want to come inside?"-Buddy

Woof-woof!

"Hahaha, OK hold on let me take off the leash."-Buddy

"Hey! Bud what are you doing here?"-Carlos

"Hmm? Oh hey Carlos I just came to see Sally. You?"-Buddy

"Same thing, I also wanted to ask Sally if she wanted to hang out. Hey do you know why Joyful is out side Sally normally doesn't like the idea of joyful being out in the middle of the night?"-Carlos

"Don't know you'll have to ask Sally that."-Buddy

"Hey Carlos what are you doing here?"-Sally

"Came to see if you wanted to hang out?"-Carlos

"Sure but I have to groom Spotty and do my stable chores. Also go to the Dojo, balla, Gymnastic, and the school to make sure the newspaper is ready to be put out in the morning Monday."-Sally

"I forgot you did all that on Saturday. Mind if we help? Also why is Joyful outside?"-Carlos

"Because she's going to have to get use to it because Uncle David is coming over. And I'll love the help"-Sally

**At the Stable**

Neigh-neigh!

"Hey boy did you sleep while? LOL! Hey stop that! I didn't bring any treats."-Sally

Spotty is putting his muzzle in Sally's pocket.

"OK girl lets get you groomed are you guys sure you want to help me?"-Sally

"Come one Sally I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."-Carlos

"Yeah and I wouldn't have starting helping if I didn't either."-Buddy

"Alright if you say so."-Sally

**(A/N ok I don't feel like writing out the whole tape so here's a preview.)**

At stable-Buddy and Carlos gets mad at Crystal for yelling HI to everyone when sally was on spotty and got bucked of because of that. Kyo and Tohru freak out. Buddy, Carlos, and Crystal have an argument with Sally about going to see a doctor to make sure she's all right.

At Dojo-Sally's Shishou had her sit out because he found out she got bucked off about 10 minutes before she came there.

At Balla- Sally's class was canceled.

At Gymnastic-Sally's class was canceled for that to. Both her instructors was sick

At school-Sally Freaked out when she found out that she was missing the comic section of the week. So she called up everyone who could have last saw it. Everyone said no so she called them all up again and told them to get there but here now to help found it. They found it behind the teacher's desk

**(A/N end of tape here's Buddy talking to Kyo again)**

"OK Kyo what do you think? Has Sally change since the last time you saw her? Ok her are some questions I hope you can answer. Sally's been spending all of her time out of the house if she's in there she's cleaning even if the house doesn't need. Kyo- "She doesn't want to be home and she's mad about some thing." Ok Here's one I don't get she's always saying that the bruises are from spotty bucking. But that cant be true because Sally never aments it when it's true. Kyo-"Someone is hurting her."

* * *

**You guys must hate me now. I know it toke me forever to write this but what can I say I don't have a computer at home that has internet. So I have to use the Library's or my cousins. So I will try to get to the Library as much as I can to write the Chapters but I won't even consider writing it until I have at least 2 reviews for this Chap. ok for reminders _this_ means there thinging in there heads. **


	6. Worried

**Ok, You guys here is Chapter 5. It's another short on. I think my only long one is the movie bit. But maybe as I go on they'll get longer. Ok here's a thanks to MY ONLY REVIEWER (while I was writing this) She did a long one so it counts for 2-****Cows-roc-my-world. Also I think I might add the next chap the next time I'm at the library, or if theirs 3 reviews on my e-mail when I go and check it in the morning.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this for a while so here it is I don't own Fruits basket! Waaaaa!**

**P.S.- 1 month and 16 days YEA!

* * *

**

**-Worried-**

Kyo stops the movie and goes and grabs his new phone and starts to look up Buddy's number

"_Ok were is it, I know its here somewhere Sally would have put it in here. Sallys number, Crystals number, Grandpas number, Carlos number, _What the Main house! Why is that in there? I'll ask her later. _Shishou's number, Ah Buddy!"_-Kyo

Kyo dial Buddy's number

**Ring-ring-ring-ring-rin—**

"Hello Whites residence." –Buddys Mom

"Hi is Buddy there?" –Kyo

"One moment please."-Buddys mom

"Hello?"-Buddy

"Hey! Buddy do you know how long Uncle David is going to be staying with Sally?"-Kyo

"Kyo?"-Buddy

"Yea its me. Now answer my question!"-Kyo

"Oh We found out. That hes staying there till Sally goes to Collage. Why?"-Buddy

"No reason. Bye!"-Kyo

"Now isn't that suspicion."-Buddy

Kyo hangs up

"Shigure would it be ok if Sally Comes and Stays here till she finishes High School?"-Kyo

"Hmm, let me ask Akito first if he says yes then, its fine by me."-Shigure

* * *

**Told you its short. Ok I want 2 reviews ok? Before next Chap. Also if you know any Bella or gymnastic moves let me know ok? PLEAES! **


	7. Akitos Decision

**Hey Everyone! I got 2 reviews when I went to check my e-mail so thanks to theses to-****Jayd Hood, and Dreaming2Escape; you get the nexts Chap now.**

**Yummy! Cake with pudding as frosting.

* * *

**

**Akitos Decision **

"Hey Momiji, Haru! Here,Hands them the presents from Sallyits from Sally."-Kyo

Momiji and Haru open their presents; Momiji got a bunny hat and gloves; Haru got an anger management book and a books one some Martial Arts moves with a note saying "If you practice these you might beat my Bro."-Sally

"Yea!Its from Sally! How is she?"-Momiji

"She might even come and stay here for a year or two"-Kyo

"Yea! So I can thank her in person!"-Momiji

Momiji puts on the hat and gloves, Teacher tills him to take it off.

"When is she coming?"-Haru

"Depends if Akito says she can stay with Shigure."-Kyo

"What if Akito wants her to stay at the main house?"-Haru

"Then I'll not ask my Grandpa if Sally can stay here."-Kyo

"Oh"-Momiji looks down sadly

**Din-ding-din-ding-din-ding**

"Bye"-Kyo

* * *

**At the main house**

"Akito how will you feel if Sally was here for a couple years?"-Shigure

"Hmm, she call Kyo?"-Akito

"No he got a box from her. Oh speaking of that She'll have my head if I forgot to give this to you. Here a present from Sally. She sent one to everyone."-Shigure

"Hmm, Cute."-Akito

Akito got a book on kings and gods throughout the world and a stuffed animal that says GOD

"Sure, she can stay with you and Kyo, only if she visit once a week until I get tired of seeing her."-Akito

"Hmm, Kyo's going to be delighted that she can stay at my house, but not about, visiting you, though."-Shigure

"Hmm, your right."-Akito

* * *

**Ok your mad right? I know how you feel this always happens to me to, so...alwhile. Its short,but what can I say about that I can write a whole bunch but then it'll have nothing to do with the Chap. Title. **

**So I end here.  
In hope that you'll review.**


	8. Kyos and Sally's Conversation

**Ok! Here's the next Chap. Sally is actually in this one, and going to be form now on. I think this ones going to be really long. Let me look……………….ok take that back the next chap is. Thanks to Crazygurl and Cows-roc-my-world for there reviews.

* * *

**

**Kyo and Sallys Conversation**

"Hey Kyo, guess what Akito said, that Sally can stay here.;'-Shigure

"Alsome! I'm going to call SallyKyo starts to get up What's the Catch?"-Kyo

"That she has to visit him at least once a week."-Shigure

Kyo finish getting up and goes to his room to call Sally and see ifshe wants to stay with him till Uncle David leaves. Before he changes his mind.

**Ring-Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-Hi you have rea**

"Huff-huff, Hello? Huff-huff"-Sally 

"Sally?"-Kyo(K)

"Kyo?"-Sally(S)

"Yeah its me, what you do,...run a mile?"-K

"Ha Ha, No, I couldn't found my cell phone so I had to pull everything out of my room where I hread the ringing sound come from—"So pretty much you lost your cell phone and really glad I called so you could have find with out call Carlos or somebody to call it for you so you can find it."-S then K

"Yeah pretty much that and wanting to get to it before you hang up."-S

"Hey What would you say if you could come and stay here till Uncle David leaves?"-K

"Alsome, but what's the catch?"-S

"You'll have to visit Akito every week."-K

"Hmm that's going to be an interesting first meeting."-S

"Why?"-K

"No, Reason."-S

"Yeah I believe you rolls his eyes When do you think you'll be able to come?"-K

"I'll have to ask Grandpa first, and thank god that Uncle David is in Salt lake City.."-S

Why is he there?"-K

:"Because his work called and told him that he needs to be in Salt lake city until the 14th of April."-S

"Ok"-K

Ding-dong "Hey guess what that's Grandpa!"-S

* * *

**Downstairs**

"Hey Grandpa guess whos one the phone?"-S

"Who?"-Grandpa (GP)

"Kyo! He wants to know if I can stay with him for a year or 2."-S 

"I don't know Sal-(GP) BUT AKITO order it**(A/N yes I know she's abusing Akitos law but it dose come it handy once in a while)** because I haent been up there in like 4 years"-S

" 2 years Sally. Hmm I still don't know?"-GP

"BUT Akito order it!"-S

"Fine go start packing your things I'll go get your ticket and stuff you'll need to leave ."-GP

"YEA! Kyo I get to go! I'll see you in………Grandpa when am I leaving?(S) In About 2 weeks(GP)……COOL! Ill see you in Two weeks Kyo! bye! Love Ya!"-S

* * *

**Back in the dinning room**

"Sally, Says she'll be here in about 2 weeks."-Kyo

"Ok that means we have 2 weeks to clean out the room next to yours Kyo."-Shigure

" 2 weeks, Hmm, Momijis going to be counting the days."-Yuki

"Cool, I'll finally get to meet Sally"-Tohru

"Yep"-Kyo

**Ring-ring-ring-rin**

"Hello?"-Kyo

"Hey! Kyo My flight is arriveing at the Tokyo airport, Gate # A-13 and I'm Arriving at 2:30pm Sunday the 12th"-Sally

"Ok but mind repeating I need to write it down."-Kyo

"Ok My flight is arriveing at the Tokyo airport, Gate # A-13 and I'm Arriving at 2:30pm Sunday the 12th and be meeting you at the Baggage Claim."-Sally

"Alright see you then."-Kyo

"Shes coming on the 12."-Kyo

* * *

**Ok you hate me right? I think this is the second longest Chap. I wrote. So I want 4 reviews before I put up the next chap, because that ones going to be the longest one I ever did. I think. oh by the way if you forgot the words that are under line mean that they are spaeking engislh. And i'm still waiting on info on Gymnastic and ballet moves. i have maybe 2. Ithink.**


	9. Sallys Arrives

**Hey you guys here's the next chap its realllly long the longest I've every done so here goes. Thanks to Jayd Hood, Cows-rox-my-world, and person. Thank you for your review. If it wasn't for you this Chap wouldnt have been up so fast. know i got to go and write up the nexts one so have fun readying.

* * *

**

**Sally Arrives**

"Shishou, Sally said that She'll meet us at the baggage claim. Hey! There she is! SALLY!"-Kyo

"Kyo! Shishou!Hugs them both What have you been up to?"-Sally

"Nothing much. Come on lets go an get your luggage."-Shishou

"Ok. come on."-Sally

Goes and gets her luggage then goes and gets Joyful

"Hi, I'm looking for a dog Named Joyful, is she her?"-Sally

"Name and Proof of owners ship?"-Desk clerk

"Sallyista Sohma, Here (Hands her the papers).-Sally

"Hold on"-Desk Clerk

(Comes back with Joyful)

"Hey Girl!"Woof-woof", (Joyful runs and jumps on Sally) Sit, humph, good girl, now lay, come on lay, Good girl, come now roll come roll, fine!(Sally rolls to her side)Hey sweety do you remember Kyo and Shishou?"Woof-woof"!-Sally

"Hmm, still cute."-Kyo

"Come lets get going to Shigures house."-Sally

**(A/N for anyone that cares this was were I was going to stop.)**

"But first we have to go to the main house, so Akito and everyone know you're here."-Shishou

"WHAT!"-Kyo and Sally

"Why do we have to go to the main house?"-Sally

"You do, but only for a few mintues."-Shishou

"Fine"-Kyo and Sally

"But I'm keeping Joyful with me the whole time."-Sally

"Ok, Come on."-Shishou

* * *

**In the Car**

"So how was your flight Sally?"-Shishou

"It was ok, but my plane left real early and I hardly spelt, so most likely for a few days I'm going to have jet legs."-Sally

"So pretty much you'll be asleep by diner time."-Kyo

"yep"-Sally

"Hey! You never did say anything about bring Joyful with you."-Kyo

"Yeah well I wasn't going to leave Her with Uncle David. He hates dogs, and besides I think he's still mad at Shishou for getting her for me."-Sally

"If I had known he didn't like dogs I would have given you a cat, but you have plenty don't you."-Shishou

"Yea I do. Besides he hates every animal."-Sally

"Then why does he live on a farm?"-Kyo

"because that was Aunt Amy's home."-Sally

"Hey what would you do if Shigure told you that you couldn't keep Joyful at his house?"-Kyo

"Then I'll beg him tell he says yes."-Sally

"What if he still say no?"-Kyo

"Then I'll ask Akito if I can keep Joyful at Shigure's house. "-Sally

"Is it just me or do you abuse Akitos law."-Shishou

"While yes I do, but hey! If I didn't I wouldn't be here now would I?"-Sally

"No you wouldn't."-Kyo

"What do you mean by that?"-Shishou

"Well…Ummm...you see…umm…I kind of used it to come here for like 2 years."-Sally

"Hmm I see."-Shishou

"oh yeah are you going to keep Spotty in America?"-Kyo

"HECK NO! when I get sadled in and Shigure's not mad at me about Joyful I'm going to ask him if I can keep Spotty in the back yard or found a stable thats cloes by to his house."-Sally

"Alright, hey the clothes you brought with you would those be enough?"-Kyo

'No way! Crystal Said she'll pack my clothes along with my stuff and send it to me like once a month."-Sally

"Hey Sally, are you going to take up all the activities you did in America?"-Shishou

"Umm I don't know yet I'll wait until I'm use to my school schedule. Yawnn, I think I'll take a nap. Joyful sit. Humph not on me on the ground.(Joyful gives a begging look at Sally) fine you can stay. night-night everyone.'-Sally

* * *

"Hmm, Kyo were do you suppose she got thoes buries on her Arms."-Shishou

"I don't know but it looks like someone graphed her pretty hard though."-Kyo

"Your right looks like someone has. Could you call the main house to see if Hatori can give Sally a body checks to see if there are any more bruises." –Shishou

"Ok but what would happen if Sally argued about that."-Kyo

When it happens it happens now make the call."-Shishou

"Ok. (Kyo dails the main house number and got connected to Hatori)

"While isn't this a surprise."-Hatori

"Hey do you think you could do a whole body check to see if Sally's Ok? Me and Shishou notices that Sally has a few burieses on her arm that look like someone garped her."-Kyo

'Sure. When do you think you'll be here?"-Hatori

"in like 20-30 minutes."-Kyo

'Ok see you 3 then."-Hatori

"Ok bye."-Kyo

"So how long do you think will it take Sally to figure out that we notice those burises?"-Kyo

"Probaly when Hatori say that he need to take a look at her body to make sure everything is ok."-Shishou

"Man she s going to be pisst."-Kyo

* * *

**Ok you must really hate me now. While if I have like 3-5 or more reviews for this Chap then I'll start writing the nexts one pr if i gotten bored put the next on up after I read it thats what I did with this chap and the last. Man my figures hurt from typing so much. Also im still wait on info about Ballet and gymnastic. but if I dont have any more i guess i do reseacher.  
**


	10. Sally's Secert

**Ok everybody, Here is Chapter 10, man i cant belive i got this far I thought by now I would have forgoting all about this. Well heres a thanks to cows-rox-my-world friend Mayhem's Angels for the Ballet moves. OH and Dream2escape for the gymnastic move. Thank you to Cows-rox-my-world, Crazygurl, and to Aaron whos my new reveiwer! OH by the way I sprained my ankle 3-3-06 and now it might be awhile before the chaps come up becaues now i'm going to have to wait for either my mom to take me to the library to do theses storys or when i'm at my cusions. So do my a favor REVEIW that will make me so happy! hope you like the stroy Ok so reveiw so I want feel like only 3 people are reading this sroty.

* * *

**

**Sallys Secert**

"Hey! Sally wake up!(Kyo shakes Sally to wake up)"-Kyo

"Hmm? What? how about you wake me up...lets say...when we get to the main house."-Sally

"Sally Wake up we are at the main house so get up."-Kyo

"Hmm okey-dokey night-night"-Sally

"Sally get up! We're there!'-Kyo

"Fine!(sally gets up but looks like She's going to fall asleep again though).

"Sal, How much sleep did you get?"-Kyo

"Hmm? I Dont know."-Sally

"You did at least sleep alittle before you got on the plane?"-Kyo Ohuh kyos getting mad

"Hmm i think so."-Sally

And to Kyos supries Sally Fell asleep while standing up.

"Fine go to sleep but you are going in the main house with weither your awake or not. Come on Joyful"-kyo

Kyo picks Sally up like a baby and walks to Momiji who just came out of the house.

* * *

**In the Main house**

"Hey Kyo! Why are you Carrying Sally like a baby?And waht is his name?"-Momiji pionted to Joyful.

" Becaues She fell asleep while standing. And the dogs is a her and her name is Joyful and she belongs to Sally."-Kyo

"Oh. Hey why did Hatori tell me to show you to his office?"-Momiji

"know of your business thats what?"-Kyo

"Ok"-Momiji

* * *

**In Hatoris office**

"Hello Kyo, why are you carring Sally?"-Hatori

"Because She fell asleep while Standing so instead of trying to wake her I decieded To let her sleep'-Kyo

"Ok would you set her on the bed and wake her up while I go and get everything I need?"-Hatori

"Sure, Sally wake up! SSAAAALLLYYY WAAKKEE UUPPP! (Hmm-Sally truns to her side saying leave me alone while doing so)fine then I guess I go and call Grandpa if he can come and pick up Joyful."-Kyo

"Dont you dare! hey were are we?"-Sally

"Were in Hatoris office."-Kyo

"Why?(sally has an idea becaues she looked at her arm and realized that she didnt cover up the buries were she was graped)"-Sally

"Just to make sure your healthy and whole.'-Hatori

"While as you can see i'm healthy."-Sally

"Lookes can be deciving"-Hatori

"Fine then I'll prove it (Sally goes to the middle of the floor and gets ready to do an arabesque)**(A/N Thank you Very much Mayhem;s Angel for the move and what it looks like in words:) )** She does one but when she goes on the other leg which she forgot still hurts from when she was thrown tords the door. And so she yelped and fell hard onto the ground.

"Hmm you know that dosent look like something you would normally do."-Kyo (he looks evil be the way so Sally would do pretty much anything to keep him from getting mad at her for not telling him that she was hurt were she couldnt do a simiple like that for her.)

"So how many more burises do you have Sally?"-Hatori asked while looking at her ancle and seeing buries on her leg that looks freash and old one.

"Ummm? I dont know."-Sally

"And since you put some stuff over your arms would you be so kind and go take a shower so I could see how much bruises you have and if thier is any cuts to.And kyo would you mind and go and get Shishou**(A/N If anyone knows his real name pleaes tell me I'm far from my books and i'll forget to look up his real name.)**"-Hatori

"Fine!"-Kyo

"So Sally are you going to tell me who did this?"-Hatori

" Are you a dog?"-Sally

"No. here is a towel and a long shirt go take a shower and came out here with the shrit on so I can see all of the buries and to make sure that there are no cuts. Better yet come out here with the towel on so i can get a better look without have in you take the shirt off to make sure theres no more buries or any cuts."-Hatori

"Ok"-Sally said(well looking worried.)

* * *

**In the bathroom**

_"Oh man now their going to see the mraks on my back that are new and old. Great! I hope the cuts dont reopen."_-Sally thought while taking her clothes off. And gently takeing off the bandages thats are over her cuts.

_"Owwwwww! great plaes oh please Lord, god, and Budda dont let them reopen, kyo already looks like hes going to kill me for not telling him about the bruies. I dont even want to know what he'll do if he sees the marks on my back."_-Sally

* * *

**In Hatoris office agian.**

"So how old do you think the Burises are?"-Shishou

"The ones that i could see looked pretty freash."-Hatori

"I bet you anything shes going to balame the buries on Spotty by bying bucked and hitting a pole or Joyful by falliong on the ground with her jumping on her."-Kyo said while paceing back in forth

"While we wont know until she comes out."-Hatori

"Ummmm I'm done."-Sally says form inside the bathroom

"Ok would you mind comeing out here."-HAtori

"actully yes. I do mind.'-Sally

"Ok, then how about you come out before I change my mind about you Staying at Shigures house and stay here."-Akito he comes in after he saw kyo get Shishou with out Sally by hes side and asked were Sally is.

"Fine, I'm coming out but promies you wont freack out.'-Sally

"fine we wont freack out. Now come out!"-Akito

Sally comes out and when you look at her you see that she has bruiese all over her, only place that dosent have buries is her face except for the buirse thats around her neck.

* * *

**Oh this must suck for you since its a cliff Sorry, But how else am I going to get you to reviews? So if you wouldnt mind PLEAES REVIEW! and Thank you again Mayhem's Angel for the Ballet moves. man my fingers hurt well i geuss since i'm getting farthere into the story the chap ters are getting longer.  
**


	11. Sally's Secert part 2

**Hey everyone! Whats up? While me? lets see while I was eating baskfest I got up to get me somethiong to eat and when I was one my way back to my plate I fell and cut my Arm. and landed on my hurt ankel.WAAaaaaaa! that my friends hurt a lot! Also I had 1/8 of this story written and my sister goes to a differnet site on this and since i forgot to push save before I letf everything I wrote was deleted!Waaaaa! So any way heres a thanks to Jayd hood Alex and-Rocket-reader-for thier reveiw anda thanks to jayd hood, and Alex the name of Shishou. So on to the story and hopefully I remember what I wrote.

* * *

**

**Sally's Secert Part 2**

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPEN TO YOU!"-Kyo (who by the way looks like hes going to kill Sally for not telling him that she was getting beat.)

"Hey you promiesed not to freak out."-Sally

"Akito promiesed not to freak out not me."Kyo

"Sally would you mind comeing over here so I can get a better look over your body."-Hatori

"Fine I will if everyone leaves."-Sally

"Ok Everyone out."-Hatroi

Nobody would bugd but Kazuma grap Kyo and draged him out of the room.

"I'm not moving until your out too, Akito"-Sally

"Fine I'll leave, but you better visit me before you leave."-Akito

'Fine, I will now leave."-Sally

While Akitos back was turned Sally stuck her tongeout at him.

"Alright sally there gone. Now come away from the wall."-Hatori

"Fine I will."-Sally

Sally walks out a little bit where hatori wont see the marks on her back yet.

"Sally mind telling me now. Who did this to you?"-Hatori asked while getting supples to put on the small cuts that he can see on her arms and legs.

"Yes I do."-Sally

'Ok I'll stop asking you who did it but would you mind holding out one of your arms so I can get a better look."-Hatroi

"Alright."-Sally

"Damn Sally it looks like Akito was was beating you little by little."-Hatior

"No, Hey what kind of stuff is that-HEY thats cold!"-Sally (Hatroi was putting some slave)

"While what do you expect, it was in the cooler. and besides even if it wasn't it'll still be cold. Give me your other hand...OK this should help with the cuts on your arms. Now would you lift your legs up so I can put this on and look at the cuts on your legs also to put this stuff on them and hopefully you wont get any scares from them. Now could you please sit on the table there. And put the towel only around your front please I need to see why it looks like thiers blood aon the towel."-Hator

"Actully I do mind if I have to only cover my front i'll like to keep my back covered to."-Sally

"Sally how about this if you let me look at your back I wont bring Kyo in here to help me."-hatroi

"Alright. Fine."-Sally(She turns the towel around and let it full down were you can see her back.)

"Damn Sally what in the world happen to your back!"-Hatori

"its just some scares anfd cuts."-Sally

"Sally whats on your arms and legs is cuts and scares whats on your back isn't. to me it looks like someone knew were to hit so that they didnt hit your spian."-Hatori

"Ok so he knew what he was doing be deal he just didnt want any clues to what hes doing to me, OWWWWWWWWWWW! Hey that hurt!"-Sally

"While what did you expect from me cleaning them."-Hatori

"Pain but god you have warned me."-Sally

'Fine I'll warn you. Sally I'm going to put some slave on you."-Hatori

"Ha-Ha very funny you done yet/"-Sally

"No just wait until I put the bandage on."-Hatori

"Hey could you let me put it on?"-Sally

"Sure but why?"-Hatori

"Becaues i now how to do it were I can move freely"-Sally

Sally puts bandages on

"Hey good jpob know you can go get dressed."-Hatori

"Ok thanks. Hey Hatori you wont tell anyone about the marks on my baclk will you?"-Sally

"No Sally I wont."-Hatori

"THanks"-Sally

* * *

"See kyo I, in one pice. Know all I have to do is visit Akito then We can go home."-Sally 

"Sally if I hear any aruguoing im going to come in there and take you home. I dont care what Akito says!" - Kyo

"Fine I wont" _for now - _Sally

* * *

**Mwahahah Cliffy! Now I have to have 4 reviews untill I will put anything up! Mwahahahah Bwahahahah Hahahaha oh and visit Hamlons Story As the Fuzzie Bunnies Attack (really random) since she helped me and becaues shes my friends(best). P.S. _This means thinking._**


	12. Sally visit Akito

**Hey every body sorry it took me forever to put up the next chap. I kind of forgot about this story for two weeks and then I got a writers block. oh and did I mention I choldnt get on the Internet for more then Five minutes? Stupid sister!OK everybody I only got three reveiws for the last chap. Heres a big thank you to them.-Cows-roc-my-world, Carzygurl, And my new reader fellow whos on Chapter 2.OK you guys are probable tired of my yapping so on to the story...

* * *

**

**Sally Vists Akito**

"Umm?Where is Akitos room? Is it in the same place?"-Sally

"Yes, its in the same place."-Kazume

"Alrighty then, see you in a bit. Come on Joyful."-Sally

* * *

**In Akitos Room**

(Knock-knock)

"Come in"-Akito

"Alright-Woof-woof-. Shhs! Joyful I dont need Akito mad at you. so Shhs!"-Sally

"So you still talk to your animals like they can talk back?"-Akito

"So whats your concern about it?"-Sally

"Im just saying that its a nasty habit."-Akito

"And your piont is?"-Sally

"Just saying."-Akito

"Hmm? So what do you want/"-Sally

"First off tell me howed you get the bruises and cuts causeI know I didnt do it."-Akito

"Wellll lets see?...None of your business!"-Sally

"Ok you can play it that way."-Akito

"Yes I can so what do you want?"-Sally

"To ask why havent been here in over two years?"-Akito

"Actually its just two years not over what so ever. And besides I didnt have a choice an uncle of mine was visiting."-Sally

"Hmmm,So are you glad to have seen Monster again?"-Akito

"Who you?"-Sally

"Haha very funny."-Akito

Well you know I dont like you calling my brother a monster so stop it."-Sally

Akito pushes sally to the ground and pulls her hair

"Ugh! Stop."-Sally

"Hmm, Telling me to stop just makes me more ma-WOOF-WOOF-WOOF-GRRRRR-YEEEAAWW! YOU STUPID DOG!"-Akito

Sally got away from Akito and was at the door and said.

"JOYFUL Come! Akito see you next week! Bye!"-Sally(SLAM)

* * *

**On Their way to Shigures House**

"Hey What happen with Akito?"-Kyo

"Nothing. YAWN!."-SAlly

"Really?Then way did I hear Joyful Braking?"-Kyo

"Hmm? Ogh well you must be hearing things. God im tired!YAWN! Wake me up when we get to Shigures house. okey-dokey?"-Sally

"ok"-Kyo

* * *

**At shigures house**

"Sally. Sally its time to get up.'-Kyo

'Five more minutes Ms.C."-Sally

"Nannnnnn Sally im not Ms.C, so wake up ok?"-Kyo

"Hmm kyo?"-Sally

"Yaeh its me so wake up.'-Kyo

"Hmmm were are we?"-Sally

"At shigures come on as soon as you get to your room you can get same sleep."-Kyo

:Alrighty then. hey weres Joyful and my bagges inside now come on and dont fall asellp on your feet again ok?"-Kyo

"Ok I wont. oh hey when do I get to meet Tohru in person?"-Sally

"When she gets home from work. come on your rooms this way."-Kyo

"Thanks Shishou for bring in my bags."-Sally

"No porblem.Kyo brought in some of your bags too. Let me know when your settled in and going to take up martail arts again ok?"-Kazume

"Ok I will night-night"-sally

"and of cruse she gose right to the bed and goes to sleep'-Kyo

"Well what did you exspet shes normally asleep right now."-Kazume

"Yeah-yeah i knowhmm and what do you know joyful jumps up with her. Night sally."-Kyo

* * *

**InThe living room**

"OH hey kyo your back was that Kazume living?"-Shigure

"Yes."-Kyo

"Hey weres Sally and that dog of hers?"-Shigure

"Sleeping but her dogs name is Joyful and if she chaught you calling Joyful that dog while thenI'll stay away from her for awhile."-Kyo

"Hey stupidcat were is sally?"-Yuki

"Hmpf slepping so be quite.'-Kyo

'Oh sally here?"-Tohru

"Yeah but shes sleeping she will either wake up in time for dinner or wake up at braekfest. So you'll be see her sooner or later."-Kyo

"Graet I cant wait."-Tohru

* * *

**Yep you got it you got it you got an cliffy and when it might take me like another month to out up the nexts chap. Hahaha will dont worry Im going to write the next chap. tonight as will so it might be up agian after I have like 4 reviews. you know Im starting to think that only like 3 or 4 people read this. H,mmm sad isnt? while talk to you later.**


	13. Whats Up?

** Hey whats up everybody? you guys arent going to read my story "sniff"anymore? WAAaaaaaa! if so let me know so i'll stop hopeing for reviews! oh here are the disclaimers for all the Chaps. I DONT OWN FB oh and WAaaaaaaa! hey does anyone like Hana-kimi? I got a new adictwhile waiting for FB #13. so if any of you like it DO YOU KNOW WHEN # 12 COMES OUT? if so tell me or could you plaes let me know you are reading my story?**


	14. Tohru meets Sally

**Hey every body I guess another month went by since the last Chapter. sorry! While I have reveiwerss I'd like to thank so Crazygurl, TrinityFire13Gardian137, I Soaron Broken Wings, ****Baconmaster655 for thier reveiws, anyway you guys are probaly tired of reading me blab on so on to the story.**

**P.S. I only have 18 days of school not counting the Weekends YEAH! And I dont feel sorry for anyone that still have school after 18 days without weekend.

* * *

**

_"OH hey kyo your back was that Kazume living?"-Shigure_

_"Yes."-Kyo_

_"Hey weres Sally and that dog of hers?"-Shigure_

_"Sleeping but her dogs name is Joyful and if she chaught you calling Joyful that dog while then I'll stay away from her for awhile."-Kyo_

_"Hey stupid cat were is Sally?"-Yuki_

_"Hmpf sleeping so be quite.'-Kyo_

_'Oh sally here?"-Tohru_

_"Yeah but shes sleeping so she'll either wake up in time for dinner or wake up at breakfest. So you'll be seeing her sooner or later."-Kyo_

_"Great I cant wait."-Tohru

* * *

_

**In Sallys Room**

(Yawn!) "Hmmm Joyful were are we? this dosent look like my room. Joyful were are you?"

_hmm maybe shes downstair in what every house this is_._ Guess I should find out were I am._

Sally heads to her door and still dosent remmber that shes in Japan and at Shigures house.

* * *

**In the living room**

Kyo(K)-"Hey Joyful if your down here then Sally's going to be coming sooner or later."

Woof-Woof Joyful sees Yuki and gose and jumps on him.

Yuki(Y)-Hmpf hey Joyful mind gettng off of me-Woof-woof-"

K-Shes not going too your someone new.

Sally(Sa)-"Owww! that Hurt-Woof-Woof-Joyful sees Sally and gose and jumps on sally-Hmphf Joyful there you are."

K-"Hey Sal. Why are you speaking English?" 

Sa-"Hmm Kyo! Wha?"

K-"HAhhaha sally how much sleep did you get before you got on the plane?"

Sa-"Hmm No Idea. Now everything comes back to me. Hey Yuki. Whats up?"

Y-"Nothing really but it seems that everytime I fight this stupid cat it gets eaiser."

Sa-'haha Well can I have a hug? Since I havent seen you in like 2 yaers?"

Y-"haha Sure."

While Sally and yuki were hugging Tohru comes in. And Joyful sees her and trys to jump on her but both sally and Kyo see her as joyful trys to jump Kyo grabs Joyful.

Sa- "Joyful sit or come here. Hmmpf-Joyful gose over to Sally and gose and jumps-good gril now sit. Hi you must be Tohru I'm Sally."

Tohru(T)- OHh your Sally its nice to meet you. Did you Sleep While?"

Sa-"Yeah I did but I'll probably go right back to sleep though. Hey what time is it?'

K-"Sally you just went to sleep about 2 hours ago and you woke up in time for dinner."

Sa-"Did I? Cool then that means I can have some of Tohrus cooking."

T-"Umm dinners ready."

Sa-"Cool so what are we haveing?'

T-"While Kyo siad you liked Rice balls and thats probably the only thing you'll eat right now. So were haveing Rice balls"

Sa-"OHh you didnt have to make something I could have handled after my filght I still would have eaten it. not much but still eat it"

T-"OH it was no prblem."

Sa-You sure?"

T-"Yes"

Sa"hmm alright hey weres shigure?"

-WOOF-WOOF-grrrrrrrr-Joy ful sees Shigure and gets up while looking like shes going to bite him

Sa-"Hhahaha while that answers my qusetion. Joyful come!

Shigure(Sh)-"Well hello Sally your looking as cute as ever."

Sa-"haha while so doyou, but if I was you I'll'd kept that to myself."

Sh-"Hmm whatever do you mean?"

Sa-" Hmm while lets see first off Joyful dosent like you she thinks your a perv.and Kyo looks like hes going to kill you."

Sh-ahh your right. So your Joyful you havent even meet me and you think I'm a perv. (acts like hes crying)

T-Umm How did you lnow that Joyful thinks hes a perv."

Sa-Huh? oh while you see my brithday is the same as momiji hes like one hour older then me and anyway if I was borned first then i'll would have been the Bunny, but since Momiji was first I can kindda read any animals thoughts if they let me."

T-OO

Sa-Haha nice face. so when do we eat?"

* * *

**After dinner**

Sa-"mmm that was good hey were the bathroom cause I'll like to take a bath."

T-"i'll show you."

Sa-"Thanks"

-UPSTAIRS-

'Sa-Thanks Tohru. umm do you think you could get me a towel?"

T-Sure. be right back"

Sa-"_Hmm Joyful she dosent seems to mind that I an read animals thoughts."_

Joyful(_Joy_)-"_yeah your right mmm my stomachs full she really is a good cook. thanks for those 4 rolls why did you give them to me?_

_Sa- Wasn't hungry no more._-Knock-knock-who is it?

T-It's me Tohru

Sa-Come in.

_Joy- SALLY YOUR BACK!"_

Sa-Wha?OO oh on.

T-Sall-mmpf

Sa-Shhs look could you hand me the towel. thanks_-Joyful is my back bleeding?"_

_Joy-No it isn't._

Sa-_good. _Now Tohru you cant tell anyone about the marks on my body OK? escially the ones on my back ok?

T-"Yes"

Sa- Thanks. dinners was good tohur umm do you think you could leave?

T-Ohh sure. have a nice bath.

_Joy-She sure is confused_ .

_Sa- while if she knows my brother then she'll now that he totally freak out._

_Joy-Yes he would hey could I come in plaese!_

_Sa-Sure. it is big enough. im going to relaxs for awhile but if I fall asleep wake me Ok?_

_Joy-Sure the water feels nice. _

_Sa- yeah it dose._

Sally washes Joyful and herself then gets out and drys herself but should have know better cause Joyful gets out and gets her wet again so she drys joyful and her self agian then wraps her cuts that are on her back in new bandages. then goes to kyos room atfer making sure Shigure is in his study.(shes only in a towel)

-knock-knock-

K-"Yeah who is it?"

Sa-"its Sally"

K-"You can come in. Hey why do you have only a towel on?"

Sa-"While lets see ? Hey do you think I can barrow a shirt?"

K-No because barrowing to you is keeping."

Sa-Plaese Kyo!"

K-No!"

Sa"-Fine"

Sally leaves Kyos room goes to hers shes about to look in her siut case when-

-Knock-knock

Sa-"Who is it?"

K-"Kyo'

Sa-"what do you want?"

K-"Here."

Kyo opens Sallys door and throws her an shirt he wont mind Sally haveing and tells her not to ask for a shrit again.

Sa-"Thanks kyo! Good night everyone!"

* * *

**Maha! no cliffy but do reveiw please! oh and anything that looks like _this_ is either thinking in their heads or Sallys talking to animals. Bye-Bye for now.  
**


	15. Sally's Nightmare

**Hi everybody sorry for the long wait I was kind of hoping for more reviews then 2. So anyway thanks very much too Crazygurl and SojiSohma for your reviews. For thoes two heres the next chapter.

* * *

**

"Hmmm? Hey! Joyful do think I should till Kyo what happen to me when Uncle David was living in that house?"

_"That's up to you Sally but I'll advies you agianst it if I was you, cause I think Kyo would jump on to the next plane to your house. And then find that stuipid man and kill him."_

"Haha your right but you'll love him even more if he did. So it really wouldn't matter to you."

_"Yeah your right. Night Sally."_

"Night Joyful."

* * *

**Sallys Nightmare**

_**"Let me out of here now do you hear! Me let me out!"**_

**_"Sally wake up its just a dream come on, Sally Wake up!"_** Says Kyo whos trying to get sally to wake up from her nightmare.

_"Come on Sally wake up theres nothing to worry about Kyos here wake UP!"_ Joyfuls also trying to get her up because her words might get though to her even though shes having a nightmare where sally cant wake up.

_**"Kyo!"**_

_**"Its okey Sally I'm right here."**_

Sally is half way awake and graps Kyo and seems she wont let him go.

"Hey KyoWhat happened?"

"Nothing she just had a nightmare."

"Well she me ok?"

"Yeah she'll be okey. Hey guys keep this nightmare to your selfs. Okey?"

"Sure but why?"

"Because she wont rememeber having it."

"What is it Tohru?"

"umm I was wondering what she was saying in here dream because I couldnt understand her."

"Oh thats just an languge that mine and sallys Grandpa tought us he says that hardly anyone understands it these days."

"Oh well good night."

"Yeah you to Tohru"

After everyone leaves Kyo graps Sallys Fav. stuffed dog she calls puppy and had to his room along with Joyful.

* * *

**In the morning**

Everyone is up and waiting for tohru to finishes up with breackfest while they were waiting Sally went and got her laptop that has wireless internet and was checking her e-mail.

"Umm Hey Kyo.What happen last night I don't remember a thing."

"Huh nothing excpet that you came into my room."

"Oh so that's why I was in your room. Hey Tohru breakfest smells great. By the way no feeding Joyful under the table. So that means out from under Joyful."

_"ahh man how did you know I was under there?"_

_"Easy I could feel your tail."_

Tohru brings in the rest of the food and sallys not so sure about it.

_**"Umm? Kyo what is this?"**_

_**"huh? oh its rice balls and octopues."**_

_**"hmm im not hungry."**_

**_"Sally you got to eat something."_**

**_"Yeah I know i'll eat later."_**

**_"No eat know"_**

**_"Okey-okey be right back"_**

**_"Hey where are you going?"_**

"Hmm oh to my room. Dont thouch the laptop Shigure."

"Dang how did she know."

Sally gose up to her room and gose to her carry on bag and takes out the food she brought along with her.

"See food.(sally is showing kyo the food that she brought with her.) Im sorry if I hurt your feelings tohru but I dont like octopues very much. Espially in the morning. Dont know why though? oh-while."

"Ummmm…thats ok. So sally are you going to our school?"

"Hmm I dont really know."

* * *

**Haha cliffy if you review I might just put up the next chap. Ok so that everyone knows only Kyo, and Sally can say, read or understand what _This means. So if the typing looks like this it means only kyo and Sally understand._ Also some other people back no one in the zodic can.**


	16. Which School to go to

**Hi everybody here is Chapter ummmm..hold on a sec...Chapter 16. Cool I made it this for without stopping in the middle. also when you reveiw I remember that I have this fanfic. so keep on reviewing and too everyone out there who reviewed thank you! Waaaaa! hey you guys if you like my story? pleaes reveiw! Im have like one chaps aheah. But thank you to Kakeru's Kitten and crazygurl! So heres the next chap.**

**

* * *

** "Hey Sal are you going to be home-schooled or go to our school I have been wondering that myself." 

"Why do you ask?"

"Becaues you brought your computer with you?"

"It's a laptop and I haven't figured out if I want to go to school or keep invole with my class mates in my old school by taking the schools home-schooling program for student thats cant come to school but then again if I go to school here, I can meet new people. Hmmm what a delepma. haha"

"Hmm so if you decided to do that home schooling thing Momiji and Hatoru would only get to see you when they visit here or you go to the main house along with everyone eles that wants to see you."

"Yeah but I'm still not sure if I want to go to school 6 times a week. So I'm still thinking it over. Lets see if Im home-schooled I can still work on the school newspaper. But if I go to school here I well meet new kids. And see which teacther I can bug and if they know all the languges I know. hmm maybe I should call Grammy."

"Grammy?"

"OH shes my Bo-best friend's Grandmother thats taking care of him. Since his mom and dad died. Shes the one that pushed me onto the plane when I started thinking about something that sarced me."

"What do you mean by being pushed onto the plane?"

"Huh what are you talking about?"

_"Sally you started thinking out loud and where talking about, when you starting thinking what would happen if that stupid man where to come and get you?"_

"_opps hmm geuss I'll play dumb."_

"Sally?"

"Huh? what where you saying Shigure?"

"Umm? Can I play with your laptop?"

"No you can not you should get your own. So what do you think should I set my gaol into going to you guies school?"

"Sally your only goal is to annoy every teacher and see how many enemys and friends you can make in one day."

"Yep! So what grade do you think they'll put me in?"

" While lets see if you do go to our school you'll probaly get shifed around with the Teachers or the grade. Since you could pass every grades test."

"Yeah, your propbably right Kyo so how long do you think I'll be in the frist years group?

"Probably a week. Then you'll spend the rest of the year in our grade.

"Yep or a month in the first years group. Hmmm I wonder what kind of causo me and Haru can concur up?"

_"Sally that's a very sacry thought and I only saw you two hangout once .Isnt that right prevert?"_

"Hey that's mean. you should make joful applegizes to me!"

"What everdo you mean."

"Hahahaha Joey that's not funny well hey kyo, yuki is that a funny or sarcy thought?"

"I hope to lord you decide to be home schooled."

"For once I agree with you Stupid."

"HEY DON'T CALL ME STUPID!"

"Hahahaha so you guys argue but don't fight. Hahaha!

_"I rather they ues there fist then their mouths."_

"Hahahaha_ you know Joyful you could just bite both of them when you get fend up with their fighting with verbal."_

"Hey what are you talking AND DID YOU JUST GIVE JOYFUL PERMISSION TO BITE US?"

"Why what ever are you two talking about?"

Ribg-ring-ring-rin Hello-Hello! Says Sally in a cheerful voice.

Geuss who it is you bitch!

Oh hey uncle daivad how are you? Now shes trying to keep a cheerful expression and voice going.

I thought I told you to be here when I got bac-

Would you like to talk to Kyo?

Why the hell would I want to talk to that jackass! 

Yuki?

Who the hell is he? 

Shigure?

Sallys uncle hangs up on her cause hes scared that kyo and everybody can here him.

Ok then bye-bye

What did that jake ass want?

"Oh nothing just wondering where I am. Haha I'm going to get unpacked I'll see you guys when you get back from school. Oh yeah hey Tohru would that be Okey if I cook Dinner I'll go cazry if I couldn't do something.

"Sure that's ok but you really don't have to-

"No-no I want to so don't worry about dinner. Bye-bye have a fun day at school. Love ya Kyo and Yuki. Also you. You too Tohru.

* * *

**On the way to Kyos, yukis and Tohrus School**

"Sally's Seems very nice."

"Yeah she is and the thought about Sally thinking about how to bug the teachers here she just might try and find a way were she can do both.

So Kyo how would Sally and Haru act if they were letfed together?

She'll provoke him into going black then challenge him to fight then tell him that if he couldn't beat her then he would never beat me. Then shed'll go running for cover to me, or Shishou or whoever is the closet that can Cam Haru down.

"So sally dose depend on people.":

Everyone is at the school and at the gate is Momiji and Haru.

KYO wheres Sally? Hmm?" Says Momiji is a crying voice.

OH be quite momiji, shes debating either home school or this school.

Why is she debating?

"i dont know you'll have to ask her. Alright. Shhes!

* * *

**Back at the House(In Sallys room)**

"_Hey Sal are you Ok?_

_"Yeah Im fine Joyful."_

_"Well you dont look it"_

_"I know. Hmmm im going to go ask Shigure if it would be alright for me to go to Kyos School and see how it is and maybe help me deside if I want to go to that school or conitinue in my old school thourgh the home school program. Hey what time is it?"_

_"How should I know?"_

_"good piont. Im going to check my e-mail then im going to go bake a cake."_

Sally is checking her e-mail and sees that she got an e-mail from her Princible. What it says is-

_**Hello Sally,**_

_**How are you I hope your doing fine in Japan And hoping your not going to cause your new teachers any gruff. your proably wondering why I said that is becaues I know the only reason your going to do the Home-schooling program is becaues you want to say on the newspaper.**_

_**So if you still want to be on the newspaper you can be but you'll have to figure out how your going to do things the same way. hope you find out and if you come back or come to visit I hope you come visit me.**_

_**Sincerly, **_

_**Ms.Kane.**_

_OH joyful gues what I can still be on the school newspaper if I went to Kyos school. isnt it alsome!"_

_"yeah it is so are you going to go to kyos school?"_

_"Yeah I am. Come on joyful you come to so you'll know were it is."_

**Down Stairs**

"Hey shigure do you think we could head over to Kyos school so that I can take the Enters Exams?"

"Sure just wait for me to save this and change."

"OK"

* * *

**At Kyos school**(A/N most find out Kyos school name.)

"Hello Im Shigure Sohma I called early today asking if my cousin could come and take the enters Exam.'

**The Enternces Exame**

"Man this is taking for ever."

"What grade did you say you were in? Im in first but like to take the 2nd year exame."

"And why would that be?"

"Easy it'll at least be harder."

"I dont see the harm in that so sure. Follow me Ms. Sohma."

"Ah?... Sure. Hey Shigure you can leave I know the way back."

"No thats ok I want to stay."

"Alright but if I catch you doing something preverted im going to hurt you."

**2 and a half an hour later**

Man shigure Was that easiy the First year one. looks like I'll be going to the Second year group. to bad I wanted to see what kind of caus me and haru could have cauesed. Oh while no harm no fail."

"Man thats a scaring thought so are you going to quit your newspaper?"

No way man! i can still be on it I just have to figure out how im going to do it.

"Good luck to you."

"Yeah I'm oing to need it."

* * *

**In Kyos class**

"Thats strange."

"What is Hana-chan?"

"I thought I felt the presemce of you grauidian and someone close to Kyo."

"hmm maybe your feeling things?"

"Yes maybe your right."

* * *

**See long one this one is it would have been longer but I didnt feel like givin you so much to do.**

**Also everybody if you havent tired choclate cake with Vanille as the Forseting you should try. it So pleaes review and maybe I'll have the next chap up in a week or two. **


	17. Sally Starts School

**Hey everybody guess what I fanilly have 3 reviews YEAH! and it only took a month. hey do you guyshate my stroy? Because I'm starting to wonderwhy only one person is reading it. OH well I geuss I could always conutine the stroy for Gaara's Osaka to thank herfor reveiwing. so now on to the story.

* * *

**

**Next day**

(day after Sally took the Entance exam)

When Sally woke up she went over to Kyos room. When she got there Kyo was just getting out of bed.

"HEy Kyo. you Still sleeping?"

"No I just woke up. What time is it?"

"Its 5:00am. Hey can I go with you on your run? I want to get use to the surrandings."

"Sure Sally just let me, get dress. Oh and sally do go change."

After Kyo said that sally looked down at her body and realized that she was still in Kyos shirt. After telling Kyo that she'll be rigth back she went into her room and went to her suit case to get Kyos undershirt she "borrowed" from him the last time he visited her. Getting that and a light shirt and shorts. After getting dress Sally went over to Kyos room along with Joyful who wanted to go running too.

"Okey Kyo you ready?"

"Yeah im ready. come on lets see if you can keep up."

After Sally and Kyo got done sheracting they went out in the woods to go running. After about running for 30 minutes. They turned around to go back to the house. After they got there they saw that Tohru was cooking baskfast. They both said Hi to her then went upstairs to change and take a shower. After Sally got done Kyo went in. When Kyo was done and Sally went back to Kyos room.

"Hey Kyo?"

"No sally you cant borrow my shrit."

'I didnt come to see if I can borrow a shirt and besides Im all ready dressed. hey do you have your pants on?"

"Yes I do. and yes you can come in.'

"Hey Kyo what do you think I should do for going to school?"

"I think you should do what you want. Since you asked Sally I'll take a guess and say you still havent decided on what you want to do?"

"Yep, But I do know what I'm going to do Today."

"Whats that ?"

"Hmm good question. Hey Why do you have all these books in your room and Mine?"

"Huh oh easy. You know how Shigure like reading?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well the rooms we're staying in use to be his Libarays. Hey hand me my school shirt your sitting on it."

"Opps sorry. Here. See you at breakfast."

**Downstair**

"Hey wheres Sally?"

"Hmm good morning Kyo. Oh shes in her room she grabed some thing to eat and headed up stairs.."

"Oh."

While everybody was heading to school Sally was getting dress in her new school uniform. After waiting 5 minutes. went down stairs told Shigure bye and headed to school with Joyful coming with her. When Sally was almost to the gate she saw that Moniji, Haru, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were at the front gate along with a few Yuki fan.hiding. Sally started walking to them since Kyo, Yuki and tohru backs were facing towards Moniji and haru saw Sally and she put her finger in front of her month to tell Moniji and Haru to keep quiet.

**At the Front gate**

Ooh?Hmmm?

Momijis sees Sally walking really slow and she has her mouth covered with a finger over her mouth saying to be quiet.

HEY What are you looking at? (Kyo turns around and bumps into Sally.) Hey what are you doing here and with joyful?"

"OH I dont know to go to school so as you can see im waering the school uniform." Said Sally while she and Momiji hugs each other. Whe she got done hugging momijij Sally saw the Prince Yuki fan club.

"Hey tohru who are they?"

"Oh there the Prince Yuki fan club."

"Really?"

"While see you Im going to head over to the offiec to find out which class im in."

**Inthe Home Room**

"Hey Tohru who was that girl that was talking to you at the enterence?"

"Yes, Tohru who is she and Im picking up seemier wave links for her as I would kyo."

"OH shes Kyos sister shes going to be going to are school now."

"Hmm. YO Kyo what grade is your sister in?"

"Wha?"

"Kyon-Kyon you have a Sister?" "Can you intorduse us?"

"No!"

"Scary!"

"Yes Scary so Kyon-kyon is an over protective brother."

"And your piont would be?"

"nothing."

**At the Office**

"Umm excuse me but can I have my class schudle?"

"Sure but if you'll just wait until our President gets here to take you that wouldbe great."

"Okey-dokey. umm may I ask why?"

"because hes in your class. Ah and there he is."

"Hmm?. Hey, Yuki cool Im in your class. Come on lets go I want to see where my class is and see if I can annoy Kyo and evrybody in the class room.

**OK everybody if you want the next chap you have to review ok so that I wont forget. about this chap all ready being up. So until your next review Bye-bye.**


	18. Sally Starts School pt 2

**Salut! Everybody! how you guys been? All well I hope. In caes no body knows what salut mean it mean Hello or Hi in french** **Im taking french 1 in school its fun, I can even do the alaphablet by memoeir. Ok enogh about that I want to thanks to Kuro-pin's-number1fan , Meredith Summer and thank you again for tellimng me what I need to fixs. And Sakuraloveskyosohma For thier reviews. Know on to the story.**

**P.S. I dont own fruits basket. Waa! # 14 out And I havent read it yet. I need to get a job and/or baby-siitting so I can buy it.**

**In the Office**

"Can I have my schedule please?" asked Sally When the desk clerk was finished talking to someone on the phone.

"Sure, if you can hold on a minute so I can find it." Said the clerk well getting up to look in the files for Sallys schedule.

"No problem." Said Sally while going back to sit down. When Sally was about to sit down like she normally would, she remembered that if she doesn't smothe out her skirt in the back before sitting she'll be showing her underwaer. While she was sitting she was angry because of the fact she's waering a short skirt. But then she remembered the time when Kyo saw her in a short skirty he filped. So then wearing it wouldn't be a big problem. If it got her Brother mad. Grabbing her caot off the other chair and putting it in her lab so that someone eles could sit down.

"Here we go I found your **s**chedule, so if you don't mind waiting for the president to get here to show you to your classroom and help you out, also to make sure you don't get lost."Said the clerk as she handed sally her schedule.

"Okey-dokey. I dont mind but why do I have to wait for the president?" Asked sally while looking at her schedule to see if theirs something on it that was something she never took before. But as always she was disappionted and hopful that it would be hard.

"Oh the reason why you'lll have to wait is because the presindent is in your class, hmm you might even be realted to him since you both have the same last name. Ah and here he is now yuki this is Sally Sohma she will be in your class." said the clerk well handing Yuki the copy for Sallys schedule so yuki will know what classes shes taking.

"So cool Im in your class Yuki I can bug you." Said sally After leaving the office,and when Walking to thier classroom.

"Kyos and Tohru are in my class to so you can bug Kyo. hey dose Kyo know your waering that skirt?" Asked Yuki after he realized how short her skirt is.

"Nope I was wearing my jaket so he couldnt see how short it was this morning, When I ran into him and everybody but you. you seemed in a hurry to leave. Why?" Asked Sally but before Yuji could Answer they were in front of Sallys new classroom

"After you Sally" Said yuki after he opened the door.

**Ok Everyone tell me what you think. Should I write like this or go back to scirpt Style. if this is better I'll try and change the before chaps like this. Review and let me know. Also if anyone knows the name of the school could you tell me what it is. because I dont know it and I'll forget to look it up.**


	19. Homeroom

**Hey Every body! Heres the 19th Chapter of Kyo's Sister. Hopefully you like it. Be honest about what you htink and review it back to me.**

**Homeroom

* * *

**

When Yuki and Sally walked into the classroom. Everyone stoped talking and doing whatever they were doing because they didnt realize that they had a new student and that it wouild be a girl that was really cute. She has honey colored hair that was naturaly curly, went down to her shoulder and was layered to fit the frame of her face. She was a head shorter then Yuki. The person to break the silient was Kyo because he just realized how short Sallys skirt was."SALLISTA! how fucken short is your skirt?" said kyo while running/walking in front of sally to block her way.

"Oh its about inche above the code why? Sally says all innocently.

"Hello everybody Im Sallyista Shoma every body calls me Sally. Not Sal, Sel, or Kyos little sister got it?" Said Sally well waiting for kyo to move. Before Sally could do anything to make her brother move all the guys moved or pushed Yuki and Kyo out of the way so they could introduce themshleves to Sally. While all the guys where tyring to talk to Sally at once you could hear Kyo in the Background saying Hey. When no one heared him he went louder this time Sally heard him but she had more problems about trying to get a way from them, because they were starting to scrae her even though this didnt use to scare her but ever since her Uncle came to live in the same house as her she had problems with a lot of people trying to Talk to her at once or just crading her. But before she had a break down Kyo went belestic and told Everyone if they didnt get away from his Sisyer right that minute he was going to kill them. Every one heard that even Mamiji and Haru. Everyone was slowly moving away from Sally and back to their seats. They didnt want to know if Kyo would hold to his treat. Even though they think he was kidding they got the feeling that Kyo is over protected of his sister. After everone was back to doing what they where doing Sally asked Kyo wear an opened sit was. Someone was about to say there was one next to them but Sally looked at her real quiuk and the girl stopped talking mid-sentence. When Yuki came behind Sally and told her the teacher said there was a seat opened between Tohru and her friend Hana-chan.

Kyo left the room befroe Sally could put her Stuff on her desk so Sally could go with him. Before Sally could ask Yuki where her brother went to. Tohru Came up to her along with her friends in tow. "Hi Sally I didnt realize that you were going to be in my class."

"yeah I didnt either, I didnt really expected them to put me in a class that wasnt my year. Oh while it might be chanllege." said sally while looking around the class room to see if she could spot Yuki.

"You do know that theres nothing to be afaird of in this classroom right?"

"Hana-chan how can you say that to Sally she can really be-" Tohru didnt get to finish because Sally inturrupeted her.

"Shes right Tohru I am scared. Just dont tell Kyo. Ok?" said sally when she saw that Kyo was walking back into the room.

"What is thier to be afiard of? Only person you have to be afraid of is the prince Yuki fan club. The people in the club are crazy. Right Tohru?"

"What do you mean Un-chan?" asked Tohru who was confused.

"Nevermind Tohru. So your Kyos sister? I never would have guess it. Wonder why he didnt say anything?"

"He didnt say anything because he didnt want to be bangered into telling people what I looked liked and asked what age I am and where do I live." said Sally well pulling out her books from her bag. Before anyone could asked what she ment. The teacher walked in. As soon as the teacher got to her dask and saw that there was a note remeinding her that she had a new student she told the Students to quieted down and told Sally to introduec her self to the class. Sally said " Salut! Je Sallyista Sohma but everyone calls me Sally" When she got done the Teacher told Sally to speak in Japeanies. Sally didnt feel like it and she got into a bad mood when the teacher told her to repeat herslf again so she decided to talk in English. "_Hmm what are you talking about?"_ The teacher wasnt haveing any of it so She told Sally again to say her name in Japenieis. Sallys getting into a badder mood so she Tells her teacher again this time in Ruissa _"I just did my name is Sallista Sohma, but everyone calls me Sally."_

Her homeroom teacher is know getting mad this time when she told Sally to tell her name shes trying to hold back her temper. Sally lost her temper when the teacher told her to say her name again so Sally decided to talk only in her native tonge. "_**Excuse me but I just did." **_Kyos getting tired of Sally teling her name in a language were no one can understand her so he talk to Sally in a calm vioce in their native tonge. _**"SAL speak in Japiense so that everyone can understand you."**_ Sally wanted someone to take her anger out on so she truns to Kyo and says _**"Opps! What ever do you mean? How dont you know that im speacking grandpas lanuge and it not be Japanenes? Hmm?"**_

_**"I dont care if our native tonge is some kind of japan's old language. Know start talking in japanes."**_ says Kyo who which is a surpise still talking in a calm vioce. which is a surpise to everyone in the room becaues he normally starts yelling. Un-chan tells Tohru and Hana-chan that the rest of the school year just might be intersnteing. Sally dosent hear un-chans respons to whats going on and Asked her brother why she should speeck in JApaneses?" Kyo looks at Sally really look at her and saw that her eyes were changeing into all the colors in the world. When he saw that he finally figure out why sally was arugeing with him. So he deceuded to pull in his anger and just go to the Dojo after school and take his anger out on his aponent. After a while of Kyo being quiet he says in a calm vioce to Sally_**"Becaues no one can understand you?"**_ Sallys getting aonneyed with Kyo because he stil havent yelled at her so she deceided to say _**"Well if no one can understand me how come you do?"**_

_**"SALLY!"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"If you don't speack in a languge they can't understand you!" **_Kyo says in a clam vioce still. While this is going on the teacher started whatching the clock and couldnt wait to get out of the her class. And wished good luck to the next teacher

_**"What are you going to do? Huh"**_ Yells Sally to kyos face trying to get him to yell at him. to the whole class the hears Sally yelling an Kyo talking in a calm voice but has no idea about what they're saying.

_**"SALLYISTA!"**_

_**"WHA!"**_

_**"SALLYISTA SOHMA!"**_

_**"Yes?"**_ While this was going on the student started to realize that they had 10 minutes of class left and that if Sally and Kyo kept this up they wouldnt have to take the test. and everybody gets an extra day to study. The bell rang and the teacher left and their homeroom teacher came in then turned around and left by the time she came back sally and Kyo wher back to the subject that got htme started before Sally could yell "Why should I" the teacher dumbed a bucket of water ontop of Sally and Kyo. That didnt stop Sally and Kyo at all they were now going at it. They left the topic about why she should talk in japanes so everone could undestand her. And this got them going for a whole new round. By the time thier clothes dried Kyo got found up with sally and Yelled **_WHAT THE BADLY HELL IS WRONG!"_** and before Sally could say what was wrong the lubch bell rang.

After the bell got done ringing. Sally told Kyo that hes jsut a monster and would never understand. sall yells this at him. And before Sally said anything else she notice that Kyo was getting mad. Before Sally said anything eles she looked around the class room. Who she saw that was still in the room was Tohru and her friends and Yuki. Sally turne around and asked them if they mind leaveing and that she'll see them in a bit. Tohru isnt so sure about the idea to leave them but Yuki tell tohru it'll be alright Sally probly wants to tell Kyo something in private. When all five people left Sally started to cry. Kyo was surpised about that he expected her to aploigize to him about saying that. When he kneeled next to sally to tell her its aright he heard her keep saying over and over again that she was sorry. That she didnt mean it. Kyo lefted Sallys head up so he could look into her eues when he saw that they were changeing back to thier organial Cloudy blue. When he was sure that her eye color was back to normal he told Sally he knew she didnt mean it.

When sally was done crying. Kyo asked her if she wanted to tell him what was wrong. Sally said not know but maybe later on. Kyo was sure that they wouldnt be talking about what made her so upset until the nexts time she has a breck down. Before Kyo could make Sally tell him what was wrong, Momiji stuck his head in to see if they were going to eat lunch with him and Haru. Sally told him no she was going to eat lunch with Tohru and her friends but would like too tomorrow.

* * *

**Heres a cliffty. Maybe if I get 3 reviews I'll put it up. If I dont get that much in a month or two then I'll put Chapter 20 up. Also I want to thanks to crazygurl and SojiSohma for thier reviews. So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Lunch

**Okay everybody as I promised here's Chapter 20. Man I can't believe that I got that many chaps done. So cool. While I want to thank my reviewers for their compliant I really appreciate. I know didn't proof read but I'm trying to get this up. But if you would like me to go though it tell edit it. Let me know I and I will. Know on to the story.**

When Sally left the bathroom after washing her face so it doesn't look like she was crying, sees griped her lunch and went to see if she could find Tohru and her friends. Sally saw them over by an big tree, she was about to go over to them when she sensed Joyful near the school she stayed in one spot so that her dog could get the general Idea were she was. By the time she was sure Joyful would now where to go Tohru and her friends notice she and Uo-chan asked Sally if she was going to stand there all day or are you going to come eat. Sally jogged the rest of the way there. Sally was about to get her lunch out when Joyful leapt on top of her. and then went to see if she could get under the blanket behind her back. _"Joyful what are you doing?"_ Asked Sally while seeing what had caused her fright. She didn't see what could have frighten her so Sally went o continuing getting her lunch out. "Sally what's wrong with Joyful?" Asked Tohru

'I don't really know. Something must have frightened her."

"So Sally your Orange tops little sis right? So how can you be in the same grade?" Asked Uo. While see what kinds of food Sally had. When she looked in her bag she notice that it was mostly made of fruits and Veggies.

"Oh that's easy I skipped 2 years and I Asked the V.P. if I could be in the second year." said Sally while trying to get Joyful to come out from behind her. While she was doing so she didn't notice that Hana was watching her closely. Sally pretty much jumped when Hana said "You and Kyo are brother and sisters. You both have almost the same kind of wave link. But you seem to be hiding something." Sally looked up at her challenging Hana to say anything more about it. "Everybody has secrets I only know that you're hiding something and you don't want anyone to find out about it epically your brother Kyo." Sally continued to look at Hana until it seemed like she find something she was looking for and said "Your right and I'll love it if you don't give anyone a hint about the fact I'm hiding something big. Ok?" asked Sally while picking up her homemade treats that she made before she left. Hana said yes. By the time everybody was done eating Joyful came out from behind Sally, and was aloud to have one thing from everybody on the Blanket. The bell rang. Every body Started to head back Sally told Joyful to go home or wait under the tree for her when school ends.

**Short I know but what can you say. The next chap may be longer. I'm not sure. I just want to remind you to review it'll get me to type the chaps faster. So Please review.**


	21. LAst period

**Hello everybody! I'll like to introduce Chapter 21. WOO thats a lot of chapters, anyway I really thank all you that have lefted reviews for me. I hope you all had a great Halloween. Now on to the Story.  
**

* * *

**Last period**

It was the last period of the day and everybody had study time where they could go anywhere they wanted. Sally finished all her homework which was easy to her and was being bored to death. Sally was playing with her hair when she notice that one of her bothers friend was reading a manga and had some on the table. "Hey do you think I can read that?" Asked Sally.

"Sure, I don't mind just don't bend It." said the Anime kid.

"Thank you." While Sally was starting the book out of no where she says "Hmm, I'm bored! Where's Kyo? Hmm I don't see him, then I'm going to find Haru." when Sally was getting from her desk (after closing the book) Yuki say hurriedly "OH no you don't!" Yuki gets up and stops Sally from leaving by picking her up and sitting on her desk. While Yuki put Sally on the desks, Sally notices that the Yuki Fan club was getting mad about that. _Oh I just found something to do that would get those groupies mad. _Thought Sally. Yuki looked were Sally was looking and notice that the fan girl were there and was hoping sally wouldn't be a pain in the butt as Haru with the fact that they follow him ever where. "What sorry I didn't get that." said Yuki when he realized that Sally was talking to him.

"I said do you know were Kyo went?" repeated Sally well grapping the anime book again. Before Yuki could answer, Kyo came running in the door yelling at Yuki to explain why he heard people saying that you grapped sally. Yuki looked at Kyo like he was stupid and said." You know, Stupid, if I haven't been paying attention to Sally and have picked her up set her on the desk and stand in front of her she would have gone looking for Haru. And we both know what would happen if she did that. Besides your suppose, to make sure that she didn't get bored enough to go looking for Haru to cause a scene."

"So it doesn't matter, you were here so there was no problem." said Kyo like he didn't have to keep an eye on her twenty for seven. Before Yuki could say anything Sally Asked Yuki what he was going to do after school. She knew that Kyo was going to the Dojo and that Tohru was going to work.

"I'm going to a student councils meeting why?" asked Yuki looking suspicion. While Kyo had asked, Sally if she was up to something.

"Nothing at all, Kyo." Sally says while giving him an innocent look. Then turning around and repeated the question she asked Yuki. (A/N the question she asked-So what are you doing after school Yuki?)

"I'm going to a student council meeting." said Yuki while packing his things. There was like 20 minutes tell the bell rang.

"Hmm Can I wait for you? Just so me and you can walk to Shigure's house together? I don't want to walk alone. And Besides Kyo's going to Shishou's house and Tohru is going to work. Also I don't really know the way to Shigure's house." Sally says this entire well giving Yuki the puppy's eye to get him to say yes. Yuki tells Sally she can wait but she can't join in. Sally pouts and says how you knew I was going to say that.

* * *

**Sorry came to a Writters block. it may be awhile for the next Chap to come up. but I'll try to redo the other chaps between 1-18 into paragph form while im in this block. So please review. and until then Au vior! **


	22. After school

**Sorry for the wait Every one. Merry Christmas!! Now, on to the story.

* * *

**

After everyone has left Sally walked out to the front of the school to wait for Yuki to get done with his meeting.

"_Joyful where are you??" _Sally said in her head were only Joyful can hear her. After a moment Joyful came out of the bushes and went straight to Sally. "_Hey Joyful what scared you so badly at lunch?"_ Sally asked while rubbing Joyful's back.

"_You know what I'm going home." _Joyful said and started to head back to Shigures house.

_If you leave now, who's going to protect me from crazy fan boys?"_ Sally said knowing that it'll get Joyful to stay by her side.

"_Fine but I'm not going to tell you until I know for sure" _Joyful said while lying down next to Sallys' Leg.

**5 minutes Later**

"_I'm Bored lets go see what Yuki's doing." _Sally said and went inside, along with Joyful. _"any Idea where he is?"_ Joyful asked when Sally was looking from right to left.

"_Nope."_ Sally said, Joyful just looked at her and started to sniff out Yuki sent then started towards the Council Room. When they got to the middle of the hall they started to hear arguments coming from the council room. "what going on?" Sally said out loud and started towards the door. When Sally stuck her head in she saw that Yuki was yelling at a boy who was writing nonsense on the white broad. Sally Notice that they weren't paying attention to the door so she walked in and held the door open for Joyful to come in and then sat down at the table with a lot of papers about it. Sally hates clutter in working areas so she started to straighten out their mess while doing so she found out what They were arguing about. What she read was that some one named Kakeru wants to have Fireworks on the last day of school. Along with a barn fire, where everyone can make marshmallows. "That's Crazy!" Sally said out loud with out realizing it.

"SALLY!!!! What are you doing here?" Yuki asked angrily.

"Easy, I got bored." Sally said nonchalant.

"You got bored you only been waiting 10 minutes." Yuki said after looking at the clock.

"5 minutes actually. I thought I'll come and Tell you I'm going to Shigures, on my own. See you." Sally said when Sally got the last paper in a neat pile their was a yell that said "OH PUPPY!!" When Sally turned around she saw three people the one that said puppy was trying to get Joyful out from under the table. When Joyful heard the Puppy in a baby voice Joyful ran under there, and a small boy who looked anger and a girl that was temperance. _"SALLY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! _Joyful said and yelled it.

"No need to yell." Sally said while heading towards the door opening it, for Joyful to run out. When she did Sally waved good-bye and started towards the exit. When she was half way to Shigures and Shishiou Joyful started barking and grueling, when Sally looked around to see what brought this on she saw her Uncle, So she did the first thing that came to mind and Went full speed towards Shishiou house, Sally ran right in with her shoes on and went right up to Kyo and hid behind his back. Joyful following the whole time so she was in the dojo too. "Sally?" Kyo said confusedly Sally looked at Joyful seeing that she was calm she released her death grip on Kyo and started out of the Dojo like nothing happened, in this time Kyo said Sallys name over and over, but got no replay , only Sallys back.

**At Shigures House**

"Hi Shigure!", Sally Called out and started towards the Kitchen.

"Hey Sally." Shigure called back. Sally just nodded and started to pull out ingredients for Meatloaf. Seeing that she has the entire ingredient Sally starts to make it, After she has it in the oven she had nothing else to do so she pulls out her Laptop and look for recipes for bread. When Kyo and Yuki walked in to the kitchen thinking that Tohru came home early they saw Sally making Bread and making a mess about it. "Sally you must have something on your mind, if you want to talk about it, let me know, Oh what kind of cake are you making and what's for dimmer?" Kyo asked and slowly backed out.

"IM making bread." Sally said when the beeper went off.

"Meatloaf done." Sally said and pulled it out. "You can have some if you want, I'm not hunger." Sally said looking at the food.

"Smells good Sally." Shigure said.

Great let me now if you like it, I'm going up stairs." Sally said and headed towards the stairs.

"Sally Are you positive that your okay?" Kyo asked again tiring to forget the look on Sallys face when she came into the Dojo.

"Yes Possitive. Night!" Sally called out and went to sleep.

* * *

**Done, Hope you have great Holidays!!, Sorry it took so long Fanilly figured out what to write.**


	23. Next Day

**"Hello I was hyper when I did this so sorry for the inturruptions." _Wispers "There Kyo Happy I aploigized I dont see the piont."-Joyful902006_**

**_"Hmph you'll be aploizizeing to them again in the next chap."Kyo said who was hold rope, to ty up Joyful902006 and tose her into closet._  
**

* * *

"_no-no-no-NO!!! Stay away from me stay away!!" Sally screamed and started to run but she wasn't moving he just kept coming closer and closer, until He had her by her left elbow knowing that it'll paralyze her._

"_You're not getting away. I'm going to do what ever I want to you. You know that and I know that so stop trying to stop the inevitable." Said Uncle David While moving his moth towards hers**---**_

Sally woke up with a fright and looking around her room trying to get in idea of where she was. When she saw Joyful sleeping in the corner of the room Sally relaxed a bit and laid down again, after looking at the clock which read 2:30am. When Sally got comfortable again she closed her eyes ready to go back to sleep. A few Minutes later there was a howling noise that was outside. Sally got up and went to her window and opens it to let the air in and to reassure her that nobody was outside and it was all of her imagination. She looked all around to see if any one was about and saw that no one was, so she went back over to her bed and looked at the clock that now said 2:47am. When Sally opened her eyes again out of boredom she looked at the clock and it read 2:59am and turned to 3:00am. Sally got grumpy and got out of the bed again and went to her suit case and pulled out her sleeping bag, then went back to her bed and grabbed her pillow and went outside. When Sally made it outside and realized that Spotty wasn't here, she threw her pillow towards the ground and started to feel for her cell phone to see if it was on her, when she realized that she didn't have the cell phone on her, she grabbed her pillow and started in the forest and continued walking until she came to a big tree that must be 100 years old. Seeing that it wasn't going to rain, she laid out her sleeping bag and pillow, then laid under the covers and closed her eyes; the last thing she felt was a wolf laying down next to her and fell asleep.

**In the Morning**

"Hey Sally??" Kyo said when he knocked on Sally's door seeing that she wasn't down for breakfast. When Sally still hadn't answered he opened her door and sucked his head in. When he saw that Sally's pillow was gone He ran out the house and looking around to see if Sally was around the house, when Kyo came back round the house Sally was Carrying her Pillow and sleeping bag, and trying to get the wolf that slept next to her to go away. Kyo knowing that Sallys mind was on the wolf he Yelled "SALLYISTA SOHMA WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!!!!" Kyo was yelling while walking towards her. The Wolf sees that a crazed man that smelled like a cat was coming at his youngling He got in front of her and started to growl.("Hold on hold on I'm his Youngling how old is the wolf???"-Sally "That's very characteristics."-J. "So Tell me how I'm his Youngling???!!-S. "You'll find out later. Puts gag over mouth again Sorry for the interruption)

"Sally call off your wolf." Kyo said and stop a few feet for Sally.

"While technically he thinks I'm his youngling and I need protection." Sally said while walking around the wolf and starts towards the house hoping Kyo will follow And the wolf wont.

"And why dose he think that?" Kyo asked while taking Sallys Sleeping bag and Pillow from her.

"Because he was the chief wolf of this area and he needs someone he can feel protective over and since I didn't have any objections last night he feels that he needs to project me from Crazy men." Sally said while Taking her pants off.

"SALLY!" Kyo said sternly.

"What?" Sally asked confusedly while stepping out of her pants.

"Put your pants back on!" Kyo said angrily.

"Why? This shirt goes all the way to my knees." Sally said while picking up her pants and started to her room, to get dress. When Sally got dressed and went down stairs she saw that the wolf was inside and Shigure was nowhere to be seen. "Where Shigure?" Sally asked while taking a seat in-between Joyful and the Wolf.

"OH as soon as he saw that wolf and He turned right around and headed back to his office." Tohru said all confusing.

"So Sally where, were you this morning?" Yuki asked.

"OH I was sleeping in the woods; I sometimes can't sleep so I go outside and sleep so much more peacefully." Sally said and absentmindedly gave both Joyful and the Wolf her Breakfast. Yuki saw this and wondered why she wasn't eating again.

"Sally why did the wolf follow you home?" Yuki asked

"oh he feels like he should protect me." Sally said while putting on her jacket.

"You mean like Spotty?" Kyo asked while heading towards their school (Dose anyone knows that schools name?"-J "If your going to ask question wait tell the end?!-K. ducks head "Your going to regret that Kyo".Kyo goes after Joyful902006 Sorry for interrupting again."-T-)

"Yep." Sally said and started to skip. When they were half way to the school. Sally notice that the Yuki fan club were following them. Seeing them Sally start to think of a way to embarrass them or make them Jealous. When Sally still couldn't think of anything, she sat at her desk in a flop.

"Good Morning, Sally." Said everyone that came in. Sally said Hi back and pulled out her books.

**Lunch Time**

"I'm surprised Sally you didn't invoke our teacher today." Said Kyo who was heading out the door to go get lunch. "So??" Sally said to his back.

"Sally would you like to join us for lunch again?" Tohru asked meekly not so sure about Sally mood, who seemed to get grumpier every class.

"Sure." Sally said and gave Tohru a small smile seeing that Tohru looked worried. Tohru smiled back and waited for Sally to get out of her desk and started outside to eat lunch again. When they got outside Joyful and the wolf was sitting next to Hana-chan and Uo-chan. When Joyful and The wolf lifted their head Hana-chan and Uo-chan looked their way.

"It's about time." Uo-chan said while munching on chips. Hana-chan looked at Sally for a while with out saying anything, when Sally cutch Hana-chan looking at her Sally said "What!" rudely. Joyful and the Wolf moved over towards Sally closer and said "_Sally what's wrong?" Joyful asked "Yes do tell what s wrong, if it's a person, I'll go eat them." Wolf said._ Sally Laughed at what Wolf said and shook her head. "_No need." _ Sally said and started to get up, seeing that the bell is going to ring.

"Sally, are you hungry?" Tohru Asked

"No why do you ask?" Sally asked when they got to their class room. Sally continued on to her desk without bothering to find out why Tohru thought that she was hungry. Kyo looked at Sally seeing that she was tensed up, and anger. Kyo watched her through out the school hours and seeing that Sally just got more anger and tensed. When the bell finally rang to say schools out, Sally walked quickly out of the school and started at a dead run towards Shigures house. When she got there she changed clothes and ran past Kyo, Yuki and Tohru while still running at a dead run.

"What's wrong with Sally?" Tohru asked. Watching Sally run out of view. ("If you read Hana-Kimi she runs fast as Mizuki when she runs of----"Sorry for the interruption again." Kyo said while carrying an unconscious Author.)

"I don't know." Kyo said trying figure out how long she's going to be.

* * *

"**HI it's now the end of this chapter you'll have to read the next chap. But it may be awhile since Joyful902006 is unconscious right now so when we wake her up. She'll write back soon." Yuki said while poking Joyful902006**

"**She never did get around to tell everyone my name they just know me as the wolf." Said Casper.**

"**It wasn't like her to jump in." Sally said looking at joyful902006**

"**That's true wonder what gotten in her." Tohru said**

"**Its Christmas, and she's full of candy she's probably hyper." Kyo said and headed out the door.**

"**While since Joey is unconscious, I'll do the asking. Please do review and hopefully Joey won't be hyper, and Kyo won't smacked her unconscious." Sally said and shaking her head.**

"**while until next time." Sally siad waving good-bye  
**


	24. Call from Home

**Sorry for the long wait I'll try not to live this as a cliffy. (Or talk during the story, thought I dont see the piont in saying sorry when no one said anything about it.-Joy)

* * *

**

Sally kept on running, she didnt stop running until she couldnt see no more, because night had fallen. When Sally almost ran into a tree she realized that it was time to go home. After asking an owl to lead her back towards shigures house, Sally thanked the brid when she got there and turned towards the hoiuse and went inside. When Sally was inside she was surranded by Kyo, Joyful and Casper. "What!" Sally said angerly, mad because she couldnt ran out her anger or her worries over her best friend. "Where did you go?!!" Kyo yelled, because he was worried about Sally since she was gone for so long. Joyful and Casper didnt yell at her because they caught on that she was extremely sad about something, so they just pushed their bodies around Sallys legs. Sally looked at Kyo triing really hard to hold in her pain and not let Kyo know what was wrong, so she yelled back at him "I WAS RUNNING !!" Kyo not likeing to be yelled. Yelled back at Sally, that she was an irrespanible child!! knowing that it woulds get her pissed off even more. Before Sally could say anything though, Sallys cell phone started to go off in her room. Hearing that Sally pushed Kyo out of her way and Ran as fast as she could to the phone before the person on the other side hanged up. When Sally got to her phone she said "hello? Is Cystal OKay?" After she had shut her door after Joyful and Casper came in. On the other line was Buddy.

"Yes, shes okay now. The doctors say that she'll have to stay in the hospital for about 3 months though, because of her leg and they want to make sure she dosent get any infections."

"But Buddy isnt that long? What is it that your not telling me Buddy!" Sally cired and sat on the floor.

"Shit I wish I could tell you in person Sally but I geuss not all wishes come ture. Sally When Crystal crashed it was about 2 weeks ago."

"How is that possible, I only been here for about 3 days!!" Sally crided but then remembered that her Grandfather wanted her to go to England with him for a week and a half.

"But Sally you have been gone that long." Buddy said sadly

"I know that was along time ago!! NOW WHY THE HELL AM I JUST LEARNING THIS NOW!!!!" Sally yelled her anger now going towards Buddy.

"Sally, we didnt want to worry you, we tought iot was best and we knew that if told you. You would have lefted and came back." Buddy said

"Buddy, how is she really??" Sally asked on the verg of tears.

"Sally, Crystal, may not leave the hospital alive. Now dont freak, the reason why is because Crystal needs a new Kidney, and none of use is a match, her mom is but, The fact that Cshrissys mom smoked kind of killed the one she has." Buddy said remembering that Ms. Kay was still crusing herself for every getting hooked on cigerattes.

Sally listen to what Buddy said, and kind of zoned out, Buddy got worried that Sally may have fainted, but before he could say anything he heard. "Buddy rememmber when we all went and gave blood? Well Crystal and I are the same blood type do you think if I was to come back they can give her, mine?" Sally asked despertly

"Yes, Sally they will. But are you sure you hate Hospitals." buddy said who was paceing the waiting room.

"Okay. Bye" Sally said and hanged up. Sally put her Cell phone on its changer and changed into her PJS and went to Sleep.

**That Night**

Uncle David was planning on how to get close to Sally but he was going to have to wight around abit.

Sally woke up to hear her phone ringing so she picked it up and hread Chystals voice.

"Hey gril!" Chrissy said all happily.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HEY GRIL!!!!" Sally screamed loud enought to wake the dead, or at lesat everyone in the house hold.

"You dont have to yell, Sal, I can hear you perfectly." Chrissy said annoyed.

"I can scream all I want. Today or Yesterday I dont know or care I got a text saying Chrissy was in accident, now in surgery. So dont you GO SAYING NO NEED TO YELL!!" Sally said her voice riseing with each word.

"Yeah they shouldnt have did that, but as you can hear Im all fine and no need for you to worry. Okay?" Chrissy said now gfetting tired, because the drug was finally taking effect.

Sally calmed down enough to hear that Chrissy was going to fall asleep on her so she said good-bye and get better and hanged up the phone. When Sally looked up after putting the phone on its hook she saw Kyo, Shigure, Yuki and Tohru standing in her door way. What is it?? Sally said angerly, they just countined to look at her. Tohru heard or got the glimps of what was making Sally so mad that she walked over to Sally and gave her a hugg. Sally hugged Tohru back not wanting to upset her even more. After about a few minutes Sally looked up towards Tohru and said Thabks I needed that. Tohru just nodded her head and got up with the help of Kyo. Everyone else went back to there beds. When Tohru left kyo asked Sally if she wanted to sleep with him, Sally lookked at her brother happily, seeing that he wasnt going to hold it against her for calling him names. Sally along with JOyufl and Chasper went to Kyos room anf went back to sleep.


End file.
